


i'd like to know why you are all alone while I'm lost at sea

by total_total_total_drama



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, I think?, M/M, i made this at like 5 am ok, is it good? find out ig, listen ive never done anything on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_total_total_drama/pseuds/total_total_total_drama
Summary: uhh this is my first fic im posting?? and i wrote it in the midst of darkness. also known as 5am. anyways duncan asks trent to come to his dorm and has something to tell him....ALSO in this au or whatever duncan has long bleached blond hair. dont ask why okay. also trent is in a band that gwen is in.





	i'd like to know why you are all alone while I'm lost at sea

Duncan sat cross-legged on his bed, waving his thumbs over his phone keyboard. In his mind, he was debating whether he should text his life-long best friend, Trent, about his true feelings. He'd been hiding them so long that every day it was an internal struggle just to keep it a secret. 

Today, however, was different. After several minutes of turmoil within his brain, he finally mustered up a decent amount of courage to text Trent. His fingers danced around the keyboard of his device, typing quickly and sloppily.

[To:  **pretty boy: ** can u come to my dorm]

His typing habits weren't professional at all. He always used lowercase letters and rarely punctuated his sentences, unless he was feeling particularly emotional. And before you question the name, it's more of a running joke he and Trent have, it's nothing gay or anythi-

[From  **pretty boy: ** Yeah, of course! Lemme put up my guitar first. :)]

Oh, god.

He responded. 

_ _

_ And he agreed. _

For Duncan, today was either going to be A.) A huge weight lifted off his chest, or B.) The worst day ever and an end to his closest friendship. And he strongly hoped it was going to be the former.

Duncan sprawled out on his bed and laid there like a starfish. Several possibilities raced through his mind, each one of them more depressing than the last. What if his friend thought he was weird? Could something like this even  _ ruin  _ a friendship? Perhaps Trent would accept him, and maybe even share the same feelings he had. That's the outcome Duncan hoped for, but the possibility of it coming true was pretty slim. If only. 

Just then, another vibrate from his phone took him from his thoughts.

[From:  **pretty boy: ** OMW. ^^]

"God, who types like that…" Duncan scoffed. He wasn't making fun of his friend, per se, but the fact that he added punctuation to his sentences, let alone his "text slang", as some would call it, made him cringe just a little bit. 

The Emojis, though. 

Duncan thought they were kind of cute.

And before he knew it, Duncan heard the familiar ring of his dorm's doorbell. Swiftly, he walked over to the doorknob and twisted it, not even checking to see if it was locked (He never locks his door, anyway.)

And there he was. His friend. His pal. Comrade, chum, amigo, you name it. His closest, longest-lasting friendship he's ever had. And, depending on the events of today, it may even be the start of a relationship.

_ As if, _ Duncan thought.

After a few minutes of awkward staring at the taller boy, Trent cleared his throat.

"So… what did you need me for?" He asked, looking down slightly to meet the punk's eyes. Was that a hint of red on his cheeks?

"Hm?... Oh- Oh! Yeah, come in, come in. Please." Duncan quickly spat out and stepped aside to let the guy in. He couldn't help but stare. His raven-haired undercut, the olive-green t-shirt with a black handprint on it, the ink-colored ripped jeans that he always had cuffed at the bottom, and his worn-out forest green tennis shoes he's had for a few years. God, he's gotta stop staring, his face is heating up a bit.

Okay, maybe a lot.

Duncan walked over to his own bed that was messily made and scooted to the side so Trent could sit next to him. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand out of nervousness, but he couldn't back out now. He inhaled sharply and half-shouted his words.

"So, you and I, we've been friends for a while now, yeah?" He paused at how cringey his words were spilling out and tugged at a strand of his bleached, blond hair.

"Yeah, dude. You're, like, one of my closest guy friends. What's up?" Trent questioned. Welp, here goes nothing.

"You would never judge me for anything, right?"

"Of course not, bro. Lay it on me."

"Well, I'm-" he hesitated. In his mind, a thousand scenarios were being thrown at him. Most of them weren't so pleasant, as he thought of Trent leaving him behind, never wanting to hang out with him ever again. Duncan couldn't stand the thought at all and internally grimaced. Ugh, what was he doing? He's been silent for long enough. It's finally time to let his darkest secret be known. He couldn't help but shout the next few words he spoke. "I'm a furry!"

Trent's face was nothing but confusion. "That's it? I was expecting something worse… like you killed someone or something, heh." He nervously laughed. It was a small habit of his that never favored him. "N-Not like you seem the type of person to do so!" Trent reassured.

"So you… don't think any less of me? We're still friends?" Duncan asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, bro!" Trent leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Duncan. Duncan was caught a little off guard, but quickly returned the hug, glad his best friend didn't think of him any differently. 

After they separated, Trent looked straight into Duncan's eyes. "Is that all you needed me for?" He inquired.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, dude." Duncan answered softly, and slid off his bed, walking over to the door so Trent could leave. Duncan didn't want him to, but he had to. He texted him in the middle of practice.

Trent got off the bed as well and made his way to the door, stopping right in front of the wooden frame. "By the way," Trent started, and placed a soft, quick kiss on Duncan's cheek.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

As Trent pulled away, his cheeks were practically glowing pink. "If you ever need me for anything, I'll always be there." He started sweetly. "Even if you're into dressing up as animals, or something…" 

"Hey, not every furry likes fursuits!" Duncan pouted. "Even though… I kinda want one." He mumbled the last part, kinda hoping Trent didn't hear.

They both jumped at the sound of Trent's phone notification. Trent swiftly got out his phone and opened the message he received

[From:  **scenecore (Gwen): ** get your ass over here right fucking now and stop hanging out with your boyfriend, it's been like 10 minutes!!!]

Trent's face became crimson as he read the message, which only made Duncan curious.

"Hey, what's with the look? Who sent what?" Duncan moved his position slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of the text.

"It's no one and it's nothing!!" Trent stammered, and furiously opened the door, trying to hide his phone and his burning face. "I'll see you tomorrow in math!" He half-shouted and sprinted down the hall, not even bothering to close the door.

What an idiot, Duncan thought.

But he was  _ his  _ idiot. 

Fur now and fur-ever.

  
  



End file.
